


The Camera Eye: Fledgling’s Flight

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [19]
Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Exhibitionism, M/M, Piercing/Tattoo Worship, Polyamory, Rimming, Seme/Uke Role Reversal, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Kazuki and Aoi have always been together, onscreen and off – but when Kazuki gets a new costar and a new set of friends (and part-time lovers), Aoi finds himself at a crossroads in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Fledgling’s Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth in The Camera Eye series. Links to previous installments can be found here

Kazuki didn’t get called into private conferences with Uruha very often. Usually, he and Aoi were thought of as a team. If one had a meeting, they both did. It was always that way with them – you didn’t have one without the other.

(Well, except for that one, very private meeting where Kazuki had won the leading role in Sleeping Bishie with a lap dance – but that was the exception, not the rule).

“Hi,” he said to Uruha cheerfully as he entered. “What’s up?”

“Just the person I wanted to see,” Uruha said. “I’ve got a terrific role for you – one of the two leads in a great script. It’s a romantic comedy about two roommates who fall in love.”

“Sounds good,” Kazuki said, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. “Who wrote the script – Saga, or Jin?”

“Jin,” Uruha said. “He’s been on a roll lately, so I’m going to keep it going. He’s even going to be playing a supporting role – a one-night stand for one of the roommates.”

“On-camera debut, huh?” said Kazuki. “Your Ruki Horror stunt is contagious, Uruha! Pretty soon, everyone’s going to want to be on-camera! Writers, directors, cameramen . . .”

“Well, I didn’t intend for it to work out that way,” Uurha said. “I was just lucky.”

“Lucky nothing! You were meant to be in front of the camera. Just like Aoi used to tell me when I was deejaying in his strip club. And speaking of Aoi – how come he’s not here? Why did you just ask me to come in? He’s playing the other lead, isn’t he?”

“Well, that’s the thing.” Uruha paused. “You and Aoi are a great team. Everything you’ve done together has been sheer magic. Except I feel that working just with him is, well, limiting your talents. And you ARE talented. I want to see what you can do against another costar.”

Kazuki looked stunned. “You’re serious? You really want to put me with another costar?”

“Serious as a heart attack,” Uruha said. “You’re a star right now – but you have the potential to be a superstar. Stretching your wings with another guy might do it – especially the costar I have in mind.”

“Who is it?” Kazuki said. “Ruki? Kai?”

“Byou,” Uruha said. “I look at your videos, and his videos, and you seem like you’d be a match for each other. It’s hard to explain, but you give off the same kind of vibe. I think you’d have great chemistry – if this works out, I’ll put you two in a whole series of videos.”

“Byou?” Kazuki said. “I barely know the guy. Well, other than seeing him around, and hearing he’s a . . .”

“He is NOT a diva,” Uruha said. “That’s just a rumor started by people who didn’t like the deal he got to come here. He’s actually a lovely guy.”

“I was going to say a cooler guy than some people think,” Kazuki said. “Jumping to conclusions, Uruha?”

“No,” Uruha said, quickly. “It’s just that I’ve heard it so many times. Why don’t I call him up and arrange for the two of you to meet at a bar or a Starbucks or something? So you can get to know each other before you start shooting?”

“Well, sure,” Kazuki said. “He’s not going to mind that I have a boyfriend, is he?”

“His boyfriend wrote the script,” Uruha said. “They have the same kind of relationship everyone else in this company does. Loving, but . . . open.” He frowned a bit. “You DO have an open relationship with Aoi, don’t you? I mean, I know he does scenes with other guys all time, but since you only work with him – well, except for group scenes, and even then, he’s involved . . .”

Kazuki laughed. “Uruha, you of all people should know the answer to that.” He certainly remembered all too well the lap dance that had won him his first lead – and which had been the first time he’d invoked the “open” clause in his and Aoi’s relationship.

“Okay, fair enough,” Uruha said. “I’ll have him call you, how’s that? And we’ll start shooting next week.” He clicked a couple of buttons on his computer. “I just E-mailed you the PDF of the script.”

“Great!” Kazuki said. “And I’ll be ready. You know that. I always am.” He got up. “I guess I have to tell Aoi about it, then.”

“He won’t mind,” Uruha said. “He’ll probably be happy about it. I’m really looking forward to this, Kazuki. I think it’s going to turn out great.”

“Me, too,” Kazuki said. He got up and gave Uruha a little salute. “Later!”

It was only when he was on his way home that it fully hit him what was going to happen. He was going to be having sex on camera with someone other than his significant other. Okay, he’d been with other guys during threesomes and orgies, but Aoi had always been there right along with him the whole time. Sometimes, they’d double-team one guy together.

What would this be like? Would it be something like he’d never experienced in his porn career before? And . . . would it be an experience he’d want to repeat with different costars?

* * *

“I’m going to be costarring with another guy in a new video,” Kauzki suddenly said in the middle of dinner.

He’d hemmed and hawed about the right time to bring it up. He’d made small talk with his lover when Aoi got home from his photoshoot, continued to avoid the subject when they were cooking, and now . . .

Now, the news just slipped out.

Aoi paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Really?” he said. “You and another guy, not me?”

“That’s what I mean,” Kazuki said. “Uruha wants to give me a chance to costar with other guys and he thinks it’ll be good for my career and he said it’s a really great script by Jin and Jin’s on a roll . . .” And he was just babbling, throwing up a wall of words so Aoi wouldn’t see how nervous he was.

“Well, my little uke is all grown up and leaving the nest,” Aoi said with a broad grin.

“I’m not leaving the nest!” Kazuki said. “It’s just one video! Well, if it works out, Uruha said I’ll be doing a series with this guy, but still . . .”

“Joking, joking.” Aoi patted his lover’s shoulder. “I’m surprised it took Uruha this long to do that. Who’s the co-star – is he hot?”

Well, there was no such thing as a co-star who wasn’t hot at PSC Productions, but Kazuki said, “Byou. It’s Byou.”

Aoi whistled low. “Lucky you. They started you off with a good one, didn’t they?”

“Aoi, please, I need to know . . . are you okay with this? I mean, I know how relationships usually work in our industry, and I know you do scenes with other guys, but still, I want to make sure that you’re . . .”

“Not jealous?” Aoi said. “Why should I be? In fact, I’m looking forward to seeing you and Byou fuck, because that’s going to be damn hot.”

“But . . . not just the sex. You’re okay with me co-starring with someone else?”

“Of course,” Aoi said. “Why should you always be in the shadow of a superstar like me?”

Kazuki smiled. “I figured you’d say that,” he said.

So he had the blessing of his lover. The next thing to do would be to convince himself it would work out – and the best way to do that would be to meet his costar.

* * *

It was easy to find Byou in the middle of the crowded Starbucks. He had a dark, Fedora-type hat pulled down on his head and big shades on his face – the kind of thing that just screamed Star Of Some Sort Hiding From Fans, This Particular Star Just Happens To Do Porn.

“Hi,” Kazuki said, approaching the table. “Did you order yet? I could get you something.”

“I’m good,” Byou said. “I just got here a moment ago.” He took a moment to look his new costar up and down. “Nice piercings!”

“Thanks,” he said. “I don’t wear them all on camera. Sometimes, I don’t wear any of them – depends on the role. Can you tell I’m a club deejay? One of the few professions where you can look like this.”

“You really are a deejay?” Byou said.

Kazuki nodded. “It’s what I was going to do before I ended up doing this. Still do deejay gigs – just can’t get enough of them to pay the bills.” He pulled off his coat and hung it on the back of the chair. “What about you? What did you want to do before porn?”

“Acting,” Byou said. “Well, real acting, in films where people keep their clothes on. And I get a few parts in indie films here and there, just . . .”

“Not enough to pay the bills?” Kazuki said. “We’re in the same boat. He glanced toward the counter – fortunately, there wasn’t a line. “I’ll be right back.”

When he was waiting for his Frappuccino, he thought that he was getting a friendly, approachable feeling from this guy – which was a good thing. He seemed like he’d be easy to get to know better.

Plus, Aoi was right – even without makeup and hiding under that hat (he’d taken the shades off), Byou was damn attractive.

He came back to the table, cup in hand. “Did you read the script yet?” he said.

“I read the script in every stage of writing it,” Byou said. “My boyfriend wrote it. He wanted to make sure it was the best it could be – since it’s the first video I’ll be doing since he and I got together.”

“Oh, yeah? A new couple? Congratulations!” Kazuki took a big drink of his mocha chip Frappuccino. “So how’d you find out you were meant to be?”

“It just sort of happened,” Byou said. “We were close friends, and roommates – I live with three of my friends. You’ll probably meet them later, they have a way of showing up wherever I am. But, yes, our other two friends figured out we were supposed to be together before we did.”

“That’s great,” Kazuki said. “And I’ll bet the sex got better after that, huh?”

Byou looked down, letting out a boyish laugh that would seem more likely to come out of a junior high student than a porn star. “It did,” he said. “But you should know. You and . . .”

“Aoi,” Kazuki said. “He’s happy about this, by the way. Me costarring with you, that is.”

“Good,” Byou said. “Because I’m happy about it, too.”

“Well, then, I’m just going to have to be happier, aren’t I?” Kauzki said. “Can’t let you get ahead of me.”

He felt comfortable around this guy, indeed. The filming was going to go well.

* * *

They finished their Frappuccinos and got regular coffees, which they nursed, so they could keep their seats. They talked about videos they’d been in, directors they’d worked for, crazy fans they’d encountered. They also started talking about their homes.

“A house?” Kazuki said. “You guys leased a whole house?”

“We thought it was easier than apartments,” Byou said. “And it works out well, even with Jin and I being together. The other two just gave us the biggest bedroom in the house.”

“I’d love to do that,” Kazuki said. “Live in a house, I mean. I haven’t lived in one since I left . . .”

“So this is the costar?” a voice behind them said. Kazuki turned, and saw three guys – one of whom leaned over to give Byou a quick, discreet kiss.

“Let me guess,” Kazuki said. “You’re Jin.”

“What gave me away?” Jin said. “And do you know Rui and Manabu?”

“Rui worked on one of my videos,” Kazuki said, giving the cameraman a little wave. “So, did you come here to check me out?”

“Nah, we came to see if you needed to be protected,” Rui said. “From Byou.”

“He can be a pervert with pretty boys sometimes,” Jin said, plunking down next to his lover.

“And you can’t?” Byou retorted.

“At least I’m more modest about it,” Jin said.

“You have to ignore these guys,” Rui said. “They’re like this all the time.”

“Maybe you are,” Jin said. “So how are you getting along with this guy, anyway?”

“I haven’t punched him yet,” Kazuki said. “I guess that’s a good sign.”

“Yet?” said Rui. “Did you do anything to make him punch you?”

“You know me better than that,” Byou said.

“I do know you,” Jin said. “I know you very well. And that’s why I think he might have grounds to punch you.”

“He didn’t do anything like that,” Kazuki said. “He was just sitting here when I got in, with the big glasses on, like this . . .” He grabbed the two empty Frappuccino cups and held them over his eyes, like humungous goggles – and was rewarded with a laugh from Byou and his friends. Even the quiet Manabu laughed.

“That sounds like him,” Rui said. “That looks like him, too.”

“Hey!” Byou said. “I don’t look like a bug.”

“Sometimes, no,” Rui said. “Other times . . .”

“Don’t you normally star in videos with Aoi?” Manabu said to Kazuki – the first time he’d spoken.

“Normally,” Kazuki said. “He does videos with other people, too. In fact, he’s shooting today, with Nao’s unit. They’re doing some stuff in a hotel and night street scenes.”

“So he’s going to be out late?” Byou said.

Kazuki shrugged. “I don’t know how late, but yes.”

“Come out with us,” Byou said. “We’re going to a bar near our place for a couple of drinks. It’s kind of our regular.”

“We haven’t been thrown out yet,” Jin said.

“Well, sure,” Kazuki said. “I’ll just text him to let him know where I am in case he comes back before I do.”

“So it’s true that you live together?” Manabu said.

“That’s true,” Kazuki said. “Anything else you’ve probably heard about me? Evil rumors.”  
“This guy’s all right,” Jin told Byou. “If he keeps this up, he might find himself adopted by us.”

“Adopted?” said Kazuki. “On a first date?”

The crew laughed again, and Kazuki laughed with them. He felt comfortable with them. Very comfortable. So far, the evening was looking like a success.

* * *

Kazuki was near the bottom of his first bottle of beer when he realized how long it had been since he’s been out with a group of friends sans Aoi.

The two of them went out drinking together, or with other friends, all the time, of course. Indeed, there was a bar near their place where they were acknowledged as regulars – much like Byou and his friends were here.

It felt strange, in a way – like something was missing. But in another way, there was nothing strange about it at all. Kazuki fit into this group like he’d always been with them.

They swapped on-set gossip (Kazuki found out some juicy tidbits about name performers at Byou’s previous company) and talked about their ambitions outside porn. When Kazuki said he still deejayed at clubs, the others made a point of saying they’d come the next time he was deejaying somewhere.

He also told some stories about when he and Aoi worked in strip bars and some of the strange customers they’d experienced. “There was one guy who was obsessed with Aoi,” Kazuki said. “He kept trying to get him to come home with him, and he would tell him how rich and powerful he was.”

“So what did Aoi tell him?” Byou said.

“He told him that he was straight and that he only did it for pay,” Kazuki said. “Of course, that fell apart when the guy saw him kissing me backstage. So Aoi told him I was a hypnotist and I was practicing my act on him.”

“And he believed it?” Jin said.

“Believe it?” Kazuki lifted his beer. “He was going to pay ME to hypnotize Aoi into coming home with him!”

Everyone laughed. “You didn’t take the money, did you?” Byou said.

Kazuki shook his head. “I considered it for a moment – just to see Aoi’s expression. But I wasn’t going to go through with it. I don’t mind if Aoi’s with other guys, but – “ He laughed. “I thik HE’d mind if he was with a guy like that!”

“So . . . your relationship’s open? Off-camera, I mean?” Byou said. (And was that a flicker of interest in his eyes?)

“Well, yeah,” Kazuki said. “Isn’t that the way it is with everyone in this business?” (Not that he’d taken advantage of the arrangement.)

“Be a shame if a guy like you didn’t have something like that,” Jin said, getting out a cigarette.

Byou turned toward his lover. “Are you flirting with him?” It wasn’t a tone of anger in his voice – just teasing.

“Weren’t you?” And Jin teased right back.

“What do you think?” Byou said.

“I think your drink’s empty and you need another one,” Kazuki said.

“He’s flirting back, you know,” Jin said. “He’s trying to get you drunk.”

“No, I’m not,” Kazuki said. “I’m . . .” And then, his phone beeped with a message. “Hold on.”

He pulled it out. “Shooting going later than expected,” Aoi wrote. “We’ve got the hotel for the night so we’re just going to crash here and finish in the a.m. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Kazuki dropped the phone and sighed. It was a rare occasion when Aoi didn’t come home at the end of shooting. Welcome to a rare occasion. Crap. Well, they were on a schedule, they had to have the video wrapped by tomorrow. Any number of things could delay shooting – technical problems, crew members flaking out, interruptions by well-meaning maids wanting to see if you needed more towels . . .

It still sucked.

“Hey,” Rui said, noticing Kazuki’s expression and sudden quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“Shooting delays.” Kazuki picked up his drink and took a long swallow. “He’s not coming home tonight.”

And then there was the thought of sleeping alone in their bed, which always seemed so damn big when Aoi wasn’t in it . . .

“Well, then, come back and hang at our place,” Byou said. “He’s not going to be home until tomorrow, right? Just crash on our couch.”

“We don’t mind,” Jin said. “Not at all.”

Kazuki thought for a moment. Well, he didn’t want to go back to an empty apartment, that was for sure. And he was having fun with these guys. He really did feel like he belonged with them.

“You still need to get that other drink, you know,” he told Byou.

“See, he IS trying to get you drunk,” Jin said.

“And what’s YOUR drink like?” Kazuki leaned over to look at Jin’s glass.

“Are you offering to buy me one?” Jin said.

“Are you going to accept?” Kauzki looked back up at him.

“Are you going to buy him one, too?” Jin nodded toward Byou.

“That depends on what he wants,” Kazuki said. And with every statement, the tones of their voices was getting more weighted, more teasing.

Byou leaned in toward Kazuki. “I want . . .” His voice was low, sensual, breathy.

“Yes?” And Kauzki’s breath was catching in his throat – for some reason.

“I want . . . whatever you want to give me.” Their lips were centimeters apart now, and they just paused, as if breathing each other in . . .

Then, to make matters even worse, Kazuki felt a hand on his. Jin’s hand. “And I want what he’s having.”

Kauzki suddenly felt his heart start to race. Holy shit. Holy shit, what was happening here, he didn’t usually react like this, he wasn’t usually this tempted by guys who weren’t his significant other off-camera, but here were the two of them, and the prospect of being in their apartment, and did Byou’s flat belly feel as good under your fingertips as it looked on-camera, and just how much of Jin was covered by tattoos, anyway . . .

Fortunately or unfortunately, Rui broke the silence at that moment by flagging down a waitress and saying, “A round of whiskey shots for everyone!”

The spell was broken. The three of them eased back from each other. “Well, that settles the drink thing, doesn’t it?” Kazuki said.

No further questions were asked about whether he was coming back to their house with them. There didn’t need to be.

* * *

It was not surprising when Rui and Manabu excused themselves for the evening almost as soon as they arrived at the house, saying they were “tired.” They headed upstairs – since Byou and Jin became a couple, they’d all shifted rooms.

“Our room is downstairs,” Byou said, casually. “In the basement. We have our own bathroom.”

Kazuki leaned on his shoulder. “I’d expect that,” he said. “The bathroom, I mean. Is this an invitation to come see it?”

Jin leaned on Kazuki’s other shoulder. “It’s my room too, remember,” he said.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Byou reached over and gave Jin a playful swat. “We share a lot of things – remember?”

“How can I forget?” Jin said.

Byou led the way down the stairs, and Kazuki found himself wondering if he was the first guy they’d brought into their bed since they became a couple. He was going to feel honored if he was, and even if he wasn’t, he felt pretty damn lucky.

The bedroom door was at the bottom of the stairs. Byou opened it up and went inside, pulling out his lighter. He didn’t even bother turning on the light – he just went to the bedside tables, lighting the clusters of small pillar candles that were on each one.

There were no questions, no pretention, about what was going to happen. And as if to emphasize the point, the bang of the door and click of the lock were accompanied by the scrape of the drawer as it slid open, and Byou got out the condoms and lube.

Kazuki felt a bit like a teenager right now – never mind that he was a goddamn porn star. How long had it been since he’d been in a group situation off-camera? Furthermore, how long since he’d been in a group situation off-camera without Aoi being involved?

He suddenly realized the answer to that one was “never.” Holy shit.

But there was no time to brood over that, because suddenly Byou was pulling him into his arms and kissing him, opening his lips gently and pushing his tongue forward . . . and Jin was behind him, leaning over to kiss Kazuki’s neck, sucking gently on the pulse line, then licking.

Kazuki was suddenly overwhelmed with sensation. The warmth of the men pushed against him, the wetness of the tongues moving over skin and mouth, the scents of both of them . . . oh, yes, and the hands that were starting to slide over his torso, unfastening his pants, starting to unbutton his shirt . . .

When Byou pulled his lips from Kazuki’s, he managed to gasp “You guys don’t waste time, do you?” before they switched positions, Jin kissing his lips now, and he felt different from Byou, putting pressure on different spots, nipping a little where Byou had licked . . .

Kazuki felt Byou tugging on his sleeves, and he pulled away from the men long enough to let them strip him, his shirt ending up in a heap on the floor, his pants being yanked down afterward. Then, Byou was kneeling in front of him, tonguing Kazuki’s cock teasingly through his underwear.

“Now, is that fair?” Kazuki said, breathlessly.

Byou’s answer was to drag his tongue slowly over the growing hardness again – while looking up at Kazuki, teasingly.

“I mean the fact that you two are still dressed,” Kazuki said. “I want to see you, too.” And as if to emphasize that, he reached down and tugged on Byou’s shirt – though he couldn’t do very much with the “diva’s” current position. Not that he minded the way that tongue kept teasing him.

Byou raised his head. “Should we?” he said to Jin, while winking at him.

“That depends.” Jin kissed Kazuki’s neck again. “What do we get in return?”

“Just you wait,” Kauzki said. “You’ll find out.” He leaned over, pushing his own underwear down and stepping out of it. “But you don’t get any of this until you’re naked.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Jin told Kazuki before reaching down to lift his T-shirt over his head. Byou’s shirt joined it on the floor a moment later, followed by both sets of pants.

“Keep going,” Kazuki said. He sat up, reaching out with both hands, running them down both men’s chests – and liking what he was feeling. Smooth. Hard. Flat. Both delicious species of men.

“Don’t you want to pull them off?” Byou said, grabbing Kazuki’s hand and moving it down to the waistband of his underwear.

“Maybe,” Kazuki said – but he hooked the fingers of both hands into the top of Byou’s underwear anyway yanking down, and down, and . . .

Oh, yes. He was half-hard already, and it was as beautifully formed and gorgeous as it looked on camera. Kazuki kissed it, running his tongue top to bottom, and Byou shuddered.

“Don’t I get a turn?” Jin said, with mock-impatience – but not really disguising the fact that he was enjoying the sight of Kazuki pleasuring his lover. So Kazuki gave him a bit more of a show, quickly sweeping his tongue up one side of Byou’s cock and down the other, then flicking it around the base.

He turned his attention to Jin, ridding him of the underwear quickly, then wrapping his fingers around the length in front of him. “Nice,” Kazuki said, stroking it slowly – and he meant it. Jin was wonderfully big and just as beautifully shaped as Byou.

Kazuki was aware of Byou’s hands on his ass as he stroked Jin – caressing the firm curves, running back and forth over the cleft. “So it this,” Byou said, breathlessly. One finger probed gently, pushing in between, stopping just short of penetrating, pulling out . . .

The part-time DJ found himself breathing heavily and murmuring, “Oh, yes,” stroking Jin faster in response. That finger was pushing in again, the tiniest brush at the very edge of his entrance, then pulling back out . . .

Kazuki knew he had to put the brakes on a little, or else they’d be moving too fast, headed for climax too soon, and he wanted this to be a long, slow, delicious experience for them all. He let go of Jin, changing positions, flipping on his back . . .

The candlelight was reflected by his navel piercing, the silver strands sparkling against his skin – which caught Byou’s attention right away.

“Oh, my God, you do have one,” he said. He leaned over, fingers touching it reverently. “So sexy . . .” Byou took the strands in his teeth, tugging lightly, then tounging it, then tugging it again.

Kazuki breathed deeply as he raised his head, looking at how his new co-star was worshipping him, licking around the piercing before lightly biting it again, treating the costume jewelry as if it were made of the finest platinum . . .

Jin knelt next to him, stroking Kazuki’s hair. “I think he likes your piercings,” he said, teasingly – but Kazuki wasn’t really listening, between what Byou was doing and the fact that Jin’s position was giving Kazuki a very nice view of his tattoos.

He stared at the ink etched into the other man’s skin, at how it seemed to enhance the muscles, make them stand out even more . . . his eyes were caught in particular by the one on his bicep, the big crown that seemed so beautiful and intricate and damn fucking hot.

Before Kazuki knew it, he was leaning over, kissing the tattoo as Byou continued to lick and tug at Kazuki’s piercing. He ran over the lines with the tip of his tongue, tracing them, then kissed it again, moving his lips one place to another, worshipping it thoroughly . . .

It seemed to be having an effect on Jin. He tangled the fingers of his other hand in Kazuki’s hair, pulling him closer, closing his eyes and exhaling.

Eventually, Byou moved up, kissing his way along Kazuki’s stomach, and Kazuki lifted his head, kissing Jin’s lips again. The two parted when Byou moved higher, and the three bodies rearranged themselves so they could all hold each other.

The three tongues all came out to press together, brush against one another, and then they pulled back, all of them laughing.

“You two are even sexier than I thought you’d be,” Kazuki said. He reached out with both hands, rubbing both chests, feeling for nipples. He found Byou’s a moment before Jin’s – he could tell by the way his new co-star shuddered.

“You’re incredible,” Byou moaned. “Oh, fuck, I’m going to love doing this scene with you . . .”

“You haven’t seen it all yet,” Kazuki said. He got on all fours and gave the other two a tempting smile over his shoulder. Oh, it was an open invitation to both of them, all right. 

“You haven’t, either,” Byou said. He nodded his head a little at Jin – some sort of signal – and Jin moved in front of him, pushing his cock toward Kazuki’s lips.

“I know what you want,” Kazuki said.

“Do you?” Jin said, rubbing his erection on the other man’s mouth – but not penetrating it. At least, not yet.

“I can tell.” Kazuki licked lightly at the tip. “I can . . .” But at that moment, he was aware of Byou doing something . . . something involving pouring liquid lube on his ass, then stretching plastic over it, then . . .

Oh, fuck. Something was pushing against his entrance, soft and hot and strong. It moved slowly around the rim, as if trying to brush over every last centimeter. In response, Kazuki opened his lips, moving them over the head of Jin’s erection, as if to transfer the pleasure to him that Byou was giving Kazuki.

The tongue penetrated him, pushing into his body, filling him with heat, wriggling around. Byou knew what he was doing, of course he did, he was an oral specialist . . . He curved it and flicked it and thrust, oh, yes, he plunged that thing into Kazuki’s body and then curled it just so, hitting a nerve ending that made Kazuki shudder, his cock hardening even more, his body tensing and trembling like a bowstring.

Kazuki moved down on Jin, sliding as much of that lovely cock as he could handle in his mouth, and he felt so good, filling him up like that . . . he sucked, moving his head back, feeling the hardness slide through his lips, hearing Jin’s deep groan of pleasure . . .

He was a pleasure channel, receiving then giving, being filled at both ends, with softness at one and hardness at the other. He was so full of sensation that he didn’t know where Byou ended in him and Jin began, and it didn’t matter, it was all so luscious . . .

When Byou pulled out his tongue, raising his head, Kazuki felt the loss of the heat like a part of his body had been taken away – but it was replaced by a finger moving into him, opening him up, stretching him, made easier by the earlier tongue action.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Kazuki gasped, pulling his mouth away from Jin. It was a statement, not a question.

“Oh, yes,” Byou said. “We’re both going to.”

“Both?” Kazuki was a bit startled. Both? Did . . . he mean at once? He’d never even fantasized about that . . . and why was he finding the idea attractive?

“We’re taking turns,” Jin said. “One of us, then the other.” He kissed Kazuki’s lips, then moved behind him, next to Byou . . . and then there were two men’s fingers in Kazuki, two of Byou’s, one of Jin’s. 

He leaned back against them, moaning loudly, begging them, “Yes, please get me ready, I need you, I need you both . . .”

“You first,” Jin told Byou, and Kazuki heard the sounds of a condom being rolled on, the squish of a tube . . . there were hands gripping his hips, and then . . .

Oh, yes. Solid heat, filling him and filling him. There was pain, but he ignored it, because he knew the pleasure was coming, and oh, how he wanted it . . .

Then came the motion inside him. Slow and gentle, barely moving at first. And then, picking up, going faster . . . a flat-out thrust. He heard Byou moaning behind him, murmuring, “You feel good, Kazuki, so good . . .”

He pulled out, and there was an emptiness inside him – which vanished quickly when Jin pushed in. He was filling Kazuki even more than Byou did, the different size and shape hitting different pleasure spots, sending a fresh wave of shudders running through him.

“Keep going,” Kazuki moaned, “oh, God, yes, fuck me . . .”

But then Jin was gone, and Byou was back, and Kazuki started to thrust against him this time, bucking his hips backward with every penetration, moaning Byou’s name as if it were a holy mantra.

As he reached the point where the fire in his blood felt about to explode, Byou slid out, and then Jin was in him again, and Kazuki was pushing back against him, trying to get every inch of that big cock that he could handle in his ass, moaning his name as he had his other lover’s, thinking he was in a frenzy, he wasn’t going to hold out, he was . . .

Jin pulled out before he could come, and then Byou was in there, the switchover quicker than before, the thrusts harder, faster . . .

Kazuki was moaning like he hadn’t in a long time, totally a creature of wild abandon now, caring nothing but feeling, sensation, the faster and faster switchovers now, each of them just in for a few thrusts, stimulating every damn nerve Kazuki had . . .

His breath was ragged, panting as he pushed back against the cock inside him, moaning both names because it didn’t matter who was in him at the moment, they were both fucking him, weren’t they, he was close, so close . . .

One hard thrust against his prostate broke the last of his resistance. He cried out loudly, come pouring and pouring from him, one shudder after another racking his body . .

He collapsed to the mattress, gasping. He felt like he was turned inside-out. Every bit of him was still burning with pleasure . . .

Kazuki looked up. Both men were kneeling in front, their condoms removed, their cocks still erect. He knew what to do. He reached out, taking one in each hand, and began to pump, stroking them fast and hard, running his thumbs over the tips.

Jin and Byou both moaned, their eyes closed, their bodies trembling . . . and they leaned in to kiss, lips coming together with heat, tongues pushing in and out of each other’s mouths.

The sight just made Kazuki stroke them faster, twisting his hands a little, fluttering his fingers along the shafts, trying to find sensitive spots, moan zones that would set them off.

Byou cried out first, clinging to Jin as his come poured over Kazuki’s fingers, and Jin was right after him, leaning back as he cried out Kazuki’s name, then Byou’s.

The three of them ended up collapsed on the mattress in a laughing, sweaty heap, come smearing everywhere, even getting in Byou’s hair. Not that it mattered to any of them.

“We’re going to need a shower,” Byou said.

“Is your shower big enough for all of us?” Kazuki said.

“It can be,” Jin said. He kissed both of them. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kazuki said. “Both of you.” He sighed deeply. “That was incredible. I’m going to need awhile to recover.”

“This has been one hell of a night.” Byou snuggled against both of them, one arm around Kazuki, the other around Jin. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad I went out for the night with a co-star.”

Kazuki closed his eyes. He thought about the whole evening, his new friends. Yes, that’s what this night was about – the bonding of new friends. The sex, fabulous as it was? Just the cherry on the cake.

“Me, neither,” he said. 

* * *

Aoi stumbled into his apartment the next morning. He could hear the shower running – Kazuki was probably getting ready to go to work. And he was going to go to bed – he’d worked enough.

This shoot had been cursed from the get-go. Equipment malfunctions, badly timed hotel staff (who seemed to be rather baffled at the presence of camera equipment, but at least they didn’t ask them what they were doing), the young soundman they were trying out for this shoot having a sudden attack of vertigo and having to lie down for a moment . . .

Aoi was surprised he stuck it out, because he was tempted to walk off the set more than once. But a superstar was a professional. He stayed until he got the job done.

The shower shut off, and Kazuki stuck his head into the hall. “Welcome home!” he said, cheerfully. “I’d ask how the shoot was – but I can probably guess.”

“I never want to do that again,” Aoi said. “It was brutal. Everything that could go wrong, did. But it’s done, anyway. If Nao wants reshoots he’s using a double.”

“I thought you were irreplaceable,” Kazuki said, going back to the mirror.

“Of course I’m irreplaceable,” Aoi said. “Except when it comes to reshoots after a 26-hour workday.” He walked over and leaned on the doorframe. “How was your night? Did you get along with Byou?”

“Fantastically,” Kazuki said. “I hung with him and his friends all evening. It was like we’d known each other all our lives. The shoot’s going to go great – they’re all involved in the video. And . . .” He suddenly stopped himself.

“And . . . what?” Aoi had a sly smirk on his face.

“Nothing,” Kazuki said quickly, going back to the mirror.

“Something tells me there was a test drive of your new costar involved,” Aoi said. “Am I right?”

“Well, it . . .” Kazuki suddenly seemed very interested in shuffling through the bottles of hair care products.

“It was great?” Aoi said. “Come on, you can tell me. Not like I don’t know what you’re going to be doing with him.”

“It . . . wasn’t just him,” Kazuki said, quickly.

“Oooh?” Aoi looked genuinely surprised. “Who else?”

“His boyfriend,” Kazuki said. “All three of us, together.”

“Well, DAMN.” Aoi said. “I don’t remember the last time you had a threesome ON-camera, babe.” He clapped Kazuki’s shoulder. “My little uke is all grown up.”

“Hey!” Kazuki said. “I’m not a little uke!”

“Not with that, you’re not.” Aoi reached around his lover’s body and playfully grabbed at his crotch. Kazuki squirmed a little and laughed.

“Aoi! I have to work today!”

“You’ll save some for me later, won’t you?”

“I always do,” Kazuki said.

“Good,” Aoi said. “I’m going to get some sleep – I need it.” He gave Kazuki another kiss and headed for the bedroom.

As he lay down, though, he thought about the way Kazuki was smiling from ear to ear. Okay, he got lucky with two hotties – that was to be expected. Aoi may have cheated on the key exchange thing they’d had awhile back so Kazuki wouldn’t be paired with anyone else – but he knew he couldn’t keep him from starring with other guys forever. And “test drives” happened in the industry all the time – usually without a third guy involved, but hey.

No, there was something else about that smile that seemed . . . odd. Almost like Kazuki had some kind of delicious secret.

“I gotta be fucking tired,” Aoi murmured. “Kazuki, a secret? Like that would happen.”

* * *

It was the first time Aoi had ever visited Kazuki on a set. Usually, the two of them were working together on a video – so there was no need to visit.

He was able to find out from the office where they were (not hard, it was one of the houses they usually used) and set out in his car. Mid-afternoon shadows were starting to steal across everything – fuck, he’d slept that long? Well, he needed it.

He just hoped Kazuki’s shoot was going better than his.

Aoi went to the front door and knocked softly. A production assistant opened it a crack – and then wider. “Oh, hi,” he said. “I didn’t know you were in this video, Aoi.”

“I’m not,” he said. “I’m here to visit Kazuki – is he shooting now?”

“They’re between scenes,” the assistant said – and was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter from the next room. Very loud. Like several people laughing at once. “In there,” the assistant said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the noise. “It’s been like that all day.”

Curious, Aoi went in the direction of the other room – a dining room, where many sex-on-the-table scenes had been shot. He peeked in the door. Kazuki was sitting in one of the chairs, Byou next to him, and another guy standing behind Byou leaning on his shoulder – yeah, that was Jin, the new screenwriter. Aoi had heard gossip about him and Byou in the last couple of weeks.

“You write me in a scene like that,” Kazuki was saying to Jin, “and I’ll make sure the next time you’re on-camera they’ll only shoot your feet.”

“And what makes you think you can do that?” Jin said.

“I have influence with a cameraman,” Kazuki said. He leaned across the table, toward the bespectacled man sitting on the other side. “Rui, just shoot his feet.”

“You’re going to have to bribe him to get him to do that,” Byou said. “He doesn’t come cheap.”

“What kind of bribe?” Kazuki said. “Booze? Food? Sex?”

“All of the above, thanks” Rui said.

“Eeeh?” said Kazuki. “Listen to Mr. Greedy over here!” They all laughed.

“Well, then, what would it take to bribe you?” Rui said.

“How about a scene where I get to top?” Kazuki said. He got up, walked around the table and paused behind the only man who hadn’t spoken – Manabu, yes, the uke who’d been hired as part of Byou’s diva deal. “Jin, I want a scene where I top Manabu.” He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck.

“Eeh?” Manabu said. “Me?”

“Of course, you,” Kazuki said. “You’re a delicious morsel. And very toppable.”

“So . . . he’s like ice cream?” Jin said.

“No, not like ice cream,” Kazuki said. “I’m not sticking my cock into that. I don’t want it falling off.” Everyone laughed uproariously.

Aoi walked away from the room, quietly. He had a sudden urge to go somewhere . . . away from here.

He headed outside, toward his car. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and sat down – but didn’t start it.

Why did what he had just seen bother him so much? Why did it cause a knot in the pit of his stomach? It was just Kazuki joking around with his new co-stars . . .

But he wasn’t just joking around. He was acting like they’d been friends for years. They were relaxed, comfortable – their body language said that. Okay, so Kazuki had fucked Byou and Jin, that would account for some of the intimacy. Then what about the other two? His easy banter with Rui, the way he announced he wanted to do a scene with Manabu – as the seme, yet . . .

And there was the way Kazuki was acting. It was like he was a different person than the Kazuki who was part of Aoi’s usual life. Assertive, making bawdy jokes, openly hitting on someone . . .

It suddenly hit Aoi he’d never really seen Kazuki with friends before. At least not friends who weren’t part of his life, too. They did everything together, their lives were intertwined – they had been since they’d first worked at the strip club.

The joke he’d made to Kazuki at the apartment – “My little uke is all grown up” – came back to him. Suddenly, it seemed appropriate – because Aoi was feeling a bit like an empty nester parent right now. Left behind, and yes, lonely.

He turned the key of the ignition and drove away.

* * *

Ruki was not what you called a bar person.

He normally didn’t drink anything but Orangina. Booze just didn’t sit well with him – and besides, he didn’t like the atmosphere of bars, which inevitably got louder and crasser as the evening wore on. He much preferred coffeehouses.

There was one bar near his house, though, where he occasionally went – because it doubled as a restaurant, and they had a very good to-go menu. He’d been Aoi’s partner in the eternal shoot last night, it was his night to get dinner, and no way in hell was he cooking. (Not that either he or Shou cooked all that much anyway – they went through a lot of conbini bentos and noodle bowls).

When he walked in, a familiar figure caught his eye right away. Aoi on a barstool was nothing unusual. Aoi on a barstool alone WAS unusual, though. He almost always had Kazuki with him, and if not him, it was other friends from the industry – Kai and Uruha, or Tora and Saga.

Furthermore, Aoi looked . . . forlorn. Now, that was REALLY unusual. For Mr. Swagger to be down in the dumps meant that something had to have gone REALLY wrong.

Ruki walked over to him. “And what’s up with you?” he said.

“Hi to you, too,” Aoi mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Never mind that, what are YOU doing here without your other half?” Ruki said.

“Yeah,” Aoi said, looking down into his drink. “My other half.”

Well, that told Ruki what was wrong. “You had a fight with him, didn’t you?”

“Fight?” Aoi turned the glass around in his hand. “No. Not quite.”

“Well, then, what the hell is wrong?” And then, he remembered something Aoi had said on the set last night – something about Kazuki making a video without him. “You’re not jealous of Kazuki’s new co-star, are you?”

“You mean, because Kazuki’s fucking him? No.” Pause. “Not that.”

Okay, that was phrased strangely. “You’re not jealous of him fucking him, but you are jealous of . . . something else?”

Aoi took a big drink. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” Ruki said. “I understand a lot.”

Aoi put the glass down, hard. “It’s Byou and those friends of his,” he said.

“Oh, yeah,” said Ruki, sitting down on the stool next to Aoi, because why not? He was here for the long haul now. “The so-called Screw Crew. I’m familiar with them.”

“They’ve adopted him,” Aoi said. “I was on that set, and . . . he spent one fucking evening hanging out with them and it was like they were high school buddies. And Kazuki was . . .” He looked down. “I never saw that side of him before.”

“What side?” Ruki said.

“Aggressive. Being the joker. With me, he’s always . . .”

“Submissive?” Ruki said. “That’s because he fucking worships you. He always has. You were the star stripper and then the porn god. He was the newbie. It’s a sempai/kohai situation.”

“But I never thought about it before,” Aoi said. “I always saw us as, well, us. I thought I knew all of Kazuki. But . . .”

“You didn’t,” Ruki said. “And someone else brought out that part you’ve never seen.” Pause. “And you don’t like that, because you’re the superstar.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Aoi said.

“Because your fucking ego can’t take the idea of Kazuki sharing a part of himself with other people,” Ruki said. “A part of himself he’s never shared with you.”

“Hey!” Aoi said. “I never said anything like that!”

“You sure as hell implied it,” Ruki said.

“Well, wouldn’t it bother you if it were Shou doing something like that?” Aoi said.

“No,” Ruki said. “Because Shou and I have a lot of freedom in our relationship. I know that I love him and he loves me – no matter what. And even if there were a part of him that he gave just to his friends? I know that’s just PART of him. Part of his heart. Because his WHOLE heart belongs to me.” He pointed a finger at Aoi. “Do you give Kazuki that same freedom? Is he completely secure that you love each other?”

Aoi took another drink. “I’ve never had to think about it before,” he said.

“Well, think about it,” Ruki said. “And get used to the idea of the Screw Crew. They’re a close-knit group, and if they adopt someone, they’re in for life. Best you give Kazuki complete love and complete trust so he comes back no matter what.” He got up from the stool. “I’ve got to order dinner. You should get some food in you too to soak up the booze, if you’re driving.”

“Nah. I’m not drinking anymore,” Aoi said. “I don’t need to.”

“Well, get the food, anyway,” Ruki said. “You’ve drunk enough, and you don’t need anything to happen to you. You need to be there for Kazuki.”

“I do, don’t I?” Aoi said, quietly.

When Ruki left, Aoi was still sitting at the bar, but at least he was munching on yakitori instead of drinking, and he looked thoughtful instead of forlorn. Egomaniacal bastard, Ruki thought. He’s just lucky he has someone like Kazuki. Not everyone would put up with him.

Then again, not everyone was Kazuki.

* * *

Aoi was in the living room, alone, deep in thought, when Kazuki came in, humming to himself.

“I’m home,” he called, tossing his keys on the little table in the entranceway. “Are you recovered from your shooting yesterday yet?”

“Takes more than a day like that to get me down,” Aoi said. The words were as cocky as ever, but anyone who knew Aoi well would know that something was off. There wasn’t the usual fire behind them.

“Good,” Kazuki said, sitting down on the couch beside Aoi. He leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder. “I’m tired and I’m hungry. How do you feel about calling out for pizza?”

“My favorite kind of meal is always one I don’t have to cook,” Aoi said, wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling him close. Closer than normal, in fact. Almost as if it were a possessive grab.

Kazuki frowned a little. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Of course I am,” Aoi said. “Have you ever known me to not be?”

“You seem a little . . .” Kazuki took a deep breath. “Aoi, are you jealous?”

“What?” Aoi said. “Jealous? Of what?”

“Of Byou. Of the fact that I’m co-starring with him. Of, you know . . . what happened with him and Jin.”

Aoi laughed. “If I let a thing like that get me jealous, I’d have no business being in porn, would I?”

“But . . . you seem to be kind of, well . . . not really you,” Kazuki said, looking away. “Aoi, if you don’t want me to make videos with other people . . .”

“What are you talking about?” Aoi said. “You think I’d stomp on your career?”

“No,” Kazuki said. “Never.”

“Then why would I keep you from making videos with other guys if it would make you a bigger star? I don’t want to be the only superstar in this family.”

“But it is bothering you,” Kazuki said. “Or something else is.”

“Kazuki, where are you getting this from?” Aoi dropped the arm that was wrapped around his lover. “I’m same as I’ve always been. I’m me.”

Kazuki looked at the floor. “One of the production assistants told me he saw you on the set . . . and you left.”

“You were busy,” Aoi lied. “I wasn’t going to get in your way.”

“Were you there when Byou and I were filming a scene? You know . . . one of THOSE scenes?”

“No,” Aoi said. “Okay, I was on the set, but not during a sex scene. I would have hung around to watch it if I was.”

“Then what were we doing when you were there?”

“Does it matter?” Aoi said.

“Aoi . . .” Kazuki looked up at his lover. “We’ve never had secrets from each other. Not ever. Not even going back to the strip club. I’ve known about your other men – onscreen and off. And it never bothered me, because, well . . you’re YOU. I know you, I know who you are, what you’re like, what you need. And I love you. All of you. Despite all that.” Pause. “Maybe even because of all that.”

There was silence. Now it was Aoi’s turn to look at the floor. Kazuki suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Had he said the wrong thing at the wrong time?

Then, Aoi raised his head. “You know,” he said, “I saw a side of you I never saw before today. One I didn’t know existed.” 

Kazuki looked confused. “Aoi?”

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear you ordering a screenwriter to make you a seme,” Aoi said. “Or saying you wouldn’t stick your cock in someone because it would freeze.” He had a wry smile on his face. “I’m rubbing off on you, it seems.”

Kazuki looked surprised. “You were there for all that?”

“Oh, yes,” Aoi said. “You and the Screw Crew. My little uke really is growing up. Growing up and . . .” He looked away. “Well, you know.”

Kazuki looked confused. “You don’t like my being friends with them?” he said.

Aoi was just silent – and that suddenly touched off fear in Kazuki. Because Aoi was never silent. Hell, he even talked in his sleep – Kazuki had learned not to let it wake him up.

If Aoi was quiet, did that mean . . . he really didn’t want Kazuki to be friends with the Screw Crew? But why? Aoi loved him . . . right? He didn’t say it, true, but . . . he showed it. And if you loved someone, you wanted his happiness. . . . right?

The last words he’d said repeated in Kazuki’s mind – “My little uke is really growing up.” And then, suddenly, recognition dawned. Did he mean growing up and growing away?

“Aoi, are you afraid you’re going to lose me?” Kazuki put a hand on his shoulder. “Because you won’t. You can’t. You’re as much a part of me as the air that I breathe. You’re . . .”

Aoi turned toward him, with a small smile on his face. “You’re a sweet talker, you know that? You’re getting as good at that as me.”

“But do you know what I’m saying?” Kazuki said. “No matter who my friends are – no matter who I am when I’m with them – I’m yours. Every part of me. Even . . . even the parts of me you haven’t met yet.”

Aoi leaned over, wrapping his arms around Kazuki and leaning their foreheads together. “You know I’m going to have to take you up on that.”

“You . . . you’re okay with my being friends with them, right?” Kazuki said. There was a slight edge of fear in his voice, as if he was afraid Aoi would answer in the negative, that he’d be forced to choose between his new friends and the love of his life.

Aoi tightened his arms a little. “You know,” he said, “we’re going to have to have your friends over some night for dinner.”

Kazuki blinked. “Aoi?”

“Maybe sometime next week, when you’re done shooting,” Aoi said. “We’ll order something from one of the fancier places. I’ll even get out the good whiskey for after dinner.” He raised his head and smiled at Kazuki. “And if any of them want to sleep over, that’s okay, too.”

Kazuki raised his head. “You . . . you want to get to know them?”

“Of course. If they’re going to be a part of your life, I should, right?” He kissed Kazuki’s forehead. “And I want to get to know the Kazuki you are when you’re with them. Because I think I kind of like him.”

“Oh, my God.” Kazuki pulled him closer. “Oh, my God . . .” Relief flooded every ounce of him. He didn’t have to choose, or sacrifice, or worry.

“Careful, you’ll squash me,” Aoi said. “I’m not going to be able to do you any good if you’re flat, am I?”

But Kazuki just hugged him harder. Oh, my God, he thought. He loves me. He really does love me as much as I hoped he would . . . maybe even more.

Anyone could throw a jealously fit over a lover, pull a hissy over not being included in his outings with his friends. But to feel that jealousy . . . and then to OWN it, to admit one’s feelings, to want to try to get to know the other people, because they were part of your lover’s life . . .

That was trust. That was real love.

Kazuki leaned over and brought his lips to Aoi’s, kissing him hard, not even thinking that this was unusual, that he wasn’t the aggressor usually, but it didn’t matter, he had to express his love . . .

Aoi eased back, stroking his hair. “You really, really want it bad, don’t you?”

Kazuki blushed a little. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course I am. Who wouldn’t want a superstar like me?” He was back to his usual self – and they both laughed.

Their lips came together again, and their hands slid up to each other’s clothes, starting to unfasten them. Finally, Kazuki pulled back, gave Aoi a sly smile, and stripped his clothes off, tossing them on the floor in a heap.

“Does that answer your question about how badly I want it?” he said – and turned, walking into the bedroom.

Aoi’s breath caught in his throat. This was definitely not a side Kazuki usually displayed with him – the teaser. He was benefitting from Kazuki’s experiences with his friends. He stripped off his own clothes, tossed them on the floor and walked into the bedroom – where Kazuki was lying on the bed, arm behind his head, legs parted just enough for Aoi to get a good look at everything he had to offer.

“Well?” Kazuki said. “Don’t just stand there.”

Aoi just about took off for the bed at a flying leap. He landed on the mattress, pulled Kazuki into his arms and locked their lips together, his tongue probing his lover’s mouth as his fingers slid up Kauzki’s torso, looking for the nipples.

Kazuki was doing the same thing to him, though – and the men touched each others’s nipples at the same time, stroking them, making them both moan into one another’s mouths.

“Mmmm, that’s fucking good,” Aoi murmured as he lifted his lead, tracing the shape of Kauzki’s lips with his tongue, flicking it over the piercings, then dipping in and out of his lover’s mouth, just barely touching his tongue.

Kazuki shuddered – and then suddenly ran one hand around to Aoi’s back, sliding downward until he reached his ass. He squeezed it, gently, his fingers sliding along the cleft.

This made Aoi jump and gasp. “Kazuki . . .”

“Do you like this?” He was gently pushing between the firm mounds, his finger lightly brushing against the puckered opening . . . and in all the time they’d been together, he hadn’t done this. It was always Aoi taking Kazuki, onscreen and off.

“Like it?” Aoi was flat-out breathless. “Fuck.” He found himself rolling on his back, spreading and raising his legs – and reaching for the bottle of lube. It wasn’t a position he was in often, being the super-seme superstar, the celebrated cocksman.

But he’d always said he’d play for the other side for a good cause. And there was no cause better than Kazuki.

“Here,” Aoi said, breathlessly, pushing the bottle over – and Kazuki suddenly stopped, the reality of what he was doing suddenly crashing in on him. He was about to penetrate Aoi. Not only that – but it had been all Kazuki’s own idea.

He took the bottle, gingerly, saying, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything,” Aoi said. “Go on – fuck me. I want to know what that cock feels like in me.”

“But . . . you’ve never . . .”

“I’m not a virgin, Kazuki,” Aoi said. “Believe it or not, other guys have traveled that road before. It doesn’t happen often, mind you.” He looked down and smiled. “Would I let just anyone else do this?”

Kazuki took the bottle, pouring the contents over his fingers, cool and slick. He brought one finger to Aoi’s entrance and gave him the sweetest smile imaginable.

“No,” he said. “No, you wouldn’t.” For all Aoi’s bragging about “switching for the right cause,” there was no doubt in Kazuki’s mind – having Aoi submit to him like this was the highest of honors. An act of love in itself.

He began to probe, pushing the finger in slowly and gently. Oh, Aoi felt good. Tight and hot, and his body seemed to pull Kazuki in, tightening around him automatically. He began to push in and out, slowly.

“Is this good?” he said in a near-whisper.

“Fuck, it’s wonderful,” Aoi said, spreading his legs wider. He meant it. There was a little bit of pain on initial penetration, but he ignored that. He just kept his eyes open, and fastened on Kazuki, and soon, it melted into pleasure. “I can see why you like doing this.”

“You feel so nice . . .” Kazuki moved his finger in and out, slowly. It was even hotter inside Aoi than before, and he could feel how soft it was in there over the firm, clutching muscles. What would this feel like all around him?

“Go on, I’m ready for more,” Aoi said, spreading his legs wider. Kazuki pushed a second finger in, more confident this time, feeling Aoi’s body tense at the invasion, then relax. When he started to gently thrust his fingers in and out, Kazuki’s cock hardened more, anticipating what was to come, the wonderfully uncharted territory for him.

Both men moaned as the third finger penetrated, Aoi clutching at the sheets with one hand, thinking fuck, this felt good, why didn’t they do this before, Kazuki knew just what to do, how fast to push in his fingers, how far in with each thrust, where to caress to bring about little flutters of pleasure.

Of course, he knew what he was doing. Nobody knew how to be a seme more than an experienced uke.

“Now,” Aoi said. “Do it now, I’m so fucking ready . . .”

Kazuki slid his fingers out, missing the tight heat already – but he was going to feel it again, wasn’t he? Except this time, at an even better location. He reached for the canister of baby wipes they kept beside the bed, cleaning his fingers.

“I love you so much,” Kauzki said as he began to slick himself, shivering at the feel of his own fingers, the very idea that Aoi was the one lying there under him, legs open, body trembling in anticipation . . . offering himself up completely as the sweetest gift Kazuki had ever received.

He poured lube into the cleft, then mounted Aoi, starting to push in slowly, and oh, yes, it was so very fucking good, unlike anything else he had ever felt. Hot, tight, fitting him like a glove, seeming to encourage him to push in further and further – but he had to be careful. He couldn’t hurt his lover.

“Oh, my God,” Kazuki gasped as he paused, catching his breath. He needed to get adjusted to this sensation, feeling himself completely encased in the other man’s heat. He lowered his head to Aoi’s chest, kissing his neck.

Aoi had his eyes closed – there was pain on the initial penetration, more than he thought there would be, but fuck, he was going to ride it out, he was going to wait for that pain to turn to ecstasy. His body slowly adjusted as Kazuki kissed his neck, opening up as he relaxed.

“Do it,” he told Kazuki. “Come on – get that cock moving.”

Kazuki reached down and grasped both of Aoi’s hands with his, threading the fingers together and squeezing. The longtime lovers looked into each other’s eyes, both feeling connected on every possible level.

And then, Kazuki did what Aoi asked, and he started to thrust, slowly, letting out a loud moan at the feel of heat sliding all around his cock, so different from being in a lover’s mouth, or having fingers tightly clutched around him. This was truly becoming a part of Aoi, being one with him.

It didn’t hurt that every single fucking nerve ending in his cock was being stroked and caressed at once, sending a tidal wave of hot sensation washing over his body. He ended up breaking the eye contact with Aoi to close his eyes, letting his head fall back as he moaned.

Then he began to thrust faster, encouraged by Aoi spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips. This was delicious, so delicious, he couldn’t get enough of it, he wanted more and more of his lover.

Aoi had his eyes closed also, riding the sensation, because fuck, it was delicious, that hard cock sliding through him, filling him, stroking him . . . the pain was gone now, it was pure pleasure, just nerve endings that hadn’t been stimulated in years coming to life and being set ablaze.

Both of them moaned loudly, their bodies covered with sweat as they writhed together, savoring the new sensations, experiencing each other in a new way. When Kazuki let go of Aoi’s hands, Aoi brought them to Kazuki’s ass, squeezing it, pulling his lover deeper into him.

Kazuki slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Aoi’s cock, starting a rapid stroking, feeling the other man shudder in response. He knew he wasn’t going to last long – neither of them were – but he wanted to make sure that Aoi tumbled into ecstasy with him.

Aoi was raising his hips, thrusting himself onto Kazuki’s cock and into his hand, and Kazuki was moving faster, plunging into his lover, both of them feeling heat building and building in their bodies, threatening to overwhelm them.

Then, Kazuki suddenly let out a cry, feeling pleasure exploding through his body, so intense he thought he was going to catch on fire, pouring himself into Aoi – and keeping his fingers moving, wanting Aoi to tumble over the brink right after him.

Aoi thrust his hips forward, into that tight grasp, and he cried Kazuki’s name out as his release came, come pouring all over the other man’s fingers until he finally relaxed, shuddering.

They both opened their eyes, gazing at each other tenderly again, before Kazuki leaned over to kiss Aoi. Aoi wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him in, then Kazuki buried his face in Aoi’s shoulder.

For once, Kazuki didn’t say “I love you” after making love. There was no need to. The act they’d just experienced might have been the biggest “I love you” of all.

After a long time just experiencing each other’s warmth, backing in the afterglow, Kazuki raised his head. “How was I?” he said.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Aoi said. “We’re going to have to do this again, you know. But just for command performances.”

Kazuki knew what he meant. No Kazuki-fucking-Aoi on camera, or when they were sharing their bed with other people for the night. This was just for the two of them. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said.

Aoi kissed Kazuki’s lips. “I wouldn’t let just anyone do that, you know,” he said. “Consider yourself honored.”

Kazuki closed his eyes, a slow smile stealing across his lips. “I know,” he said.

It was the ultimate expression of trust, for Aoi. Putting his trust in Kazuki to be vulnerable with him when there was no way he’d say it to the whole world, trusting Kazuki to be with his new friends – sexually and otherwise – but always come back to him.

It was the biggest, most sincere expression of love Kazuki had ever experienced.

* * *

Aoi kept to his word. He invited Kazuki’s friends over for dinner, and out for drinks – and on at least one occasion, a very private couple’s evening with Byou and Jin that turned into four-way fun. Just another way to share things with friends when you worked in the business.

But what Kazuki liked most of all was that Aoi knew when to involve himself with the Screw Crew – and when to back off, and let Kazuki have time alone with them.

“Why don’t you go out with your friends?” he said after work one night.

“You sure you don’t want to come along?” Kazuki said.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Aoi said. “Besides, you’ve all been working, right? You haven’t had much of a chance to get together. Go have fun and laugh.” He gave Kazuki a little push in the direction of the Starbucks they were approaching – the Screw Crew’s favorite meeting place, the one where he had first had coffee with Byou.

Kazuki turned, throwing his arms around Aoi. “If you’re sure,” he said. “I’ll let you know if I’m going to be really late – okay?”

“You can stay out with them all night if you want,” Aoi said. “Just bring back video of any action that results.”

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. He gave him a playful swat. “Okay – I’m going.” He looked around, and when nobody else was looking, he gave Aoi a quick kiss, then darted into the Starbucks.

Byou and Jin were already there, waving to him. He scurried over. “I would have been over here sooner,” he said, “but . . .”

“But?” said Byou.

A broad smile spread over Kauzki’s face. “Aoi was letting me know how much he loves me,” he said.

It was true, of course. This level of trust, this letting Kazuki go, said “I love you” more than a billion Valentine hearts ever would. And Kazuki didn’t mind. It was Aoi – and he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
